The Twilight 25: Round 5
by natalayx
Summary: A one-shot and drabble challenge based on 10 word and 15 picture prompts. See individual stories for more information.
1. Prompt 1

****Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>**thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #1 – Photo: Waving from Car  
>Pen name: natalee-x<br>Pairing: Rosalie & Emmett  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I slip my sunglasses over my eyes as I stand at the top of the hill in the scorching California sun. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and search for the last message he sent me.<p>

**Be there in half an hour.  
>Can't wait to see you, baby.<strong>

_Sent at 2:05pm, via iPhone._

It's now 2:30pm.

The familiar sound of Emmett's Beetle catches my attention. My head snaps up, a grin forming on my lips as I watch him putter up the hill.

"Rosie!" he bellows, his arm stretched out of the window waving at me vigorously.


	2. Prompt 2

****Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>**thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #2 – Photo: Broken Wine Glass  
>Pen name: natalee-x<br>Pairing: Esme & Carlisle  
>Rating: M<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>It happened during an interior design event I was holding one evening. Carlisle couldn't make it because he had to work late at the hospital, so he sent his brother in place of him. It started out as harmless flattery at first, but after I had a few glasses of wine in my system, it turned into something more.<p>

"It was a mistake," I say, my voice cracking.

"A mistake," he scoffs. "You fucked my brother!"

"I'm sorry."

"How could you do this?" he shouts before slamming his fist on top of the counter, causing my wine glass to shatter.


	3. Prompt 3

****Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>**thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #3 – Photo: Laundromat  
>Pen name: natalee-x<br>Pairing: Alice, Bella & Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Have you asked him out yet?"<p>

"No. I haven't."

"What is wrong with you? He is _hot_!"

"He doesn't even notice me."

The sound of a bell chiming catches our attention. We both glance at the door as Edward walks inside. He makes his way over to us and leans against the machine across from us.

"Hey, Bella."

"Uh, hi."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" he asks kindly.

"Oh. I..."

"She'd love to," Alice answers for me.

"Great. I'll pick you up at eight," he winks at me before sauntering back outside, leaving me speechless.


	4. Prompt 4

****Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>**thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #4 – Photo: Messy Bed  
>Pen name: natalee-x<br>Pairing: Edward & Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I wake up to Edward tracing patterns across my bare back. I smile against his chest.<p>

"Morning," he whispers.

"Mmm." I scoot closer until I'm laying on top of him, our naked chests flush against each other.

"How'd you sleep?"

I wrap my arms around his neck and trail kisses up his chest until my lips finally meet his. He passionately kisses me back.

"That good, huh?" he asks huskily. I grin as he winds his arms around my waist and flips our positions so he's laying on top of me.

Our bodies becoming tangled in the sheets once again.


	5. Prompt 5

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>**thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #5 – Photo: Snowwy Tree  
>Pen name: natalee-x<br>Pairing: Bella & Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>While we're taking a walk, a bunch of snow falls on Edward's head. I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. He smirks, shaking the snow out of his hair. I smile against his lips as he kisses me, memories running through my mind like an old movie projector flashing them across my vision.<p>

Christmas day at Charlie's, flimsy decorations, the wolf pack scattered around Charlie's living room, and a golden locket.

That day I was getting documents for Jake and my little nudger to have a safe and happy life without us.

It's astonishing how far we've come.


	6. Prompt 11

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #11 – Photo: Worth Fighting For.  
>Pen name: natalee-x<br>Pairing: Alice & Demetri  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I've always wanted to own an event planning business, so I left my home town Forks a few months after I graduated. Don't get me wrong, the Forks community college was great, but it was boring. I thrived for knowledge and adventure. Jasper, my boyfriend of seven years, followed me here and everything was perfect. I was studying the path of my career, I got a part time job at a little cafe that wasn't far from campus, and I was with the man I love.<p>

Jasper started studying law and got a part time job as a bartender at one of the well-known restaurants near our apartment. Everything was going great between us during the first year, but things started to get rocky. We began fighting a lot and during our most recent argument, he brought up how he gave up everything to be here with me.

To say I was shocked at his outburst was an understatement.

So here I am, sitting alone in the little New York coffee shop I occasionally work at, trying to figure out how to sort out my problems with Jasper.

"Hey, are you okay?" a familiar voice asks.

I glance up and meet the ocean blue eyes of Demetri. He's one of the employees here and we always end up in friendly conversations, whether one of us is working or not. He's become a pretty good friend. I let out a heavy sigh before answering.

"I'll be fine," I murmur.

"You look pretty upset," he says sympathetically. "Trouble in paradise again?" he asks as he sits down in the seat opposite me. I've gone to Demetri many times, ranting and crying on his shoulder after Jasper and I have been in a fight.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" I ask suspiciously, quirking my brow at him.

"I'm on my break," he grins before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Right."

"So," he says, lacing his hands together and placing them on top of the table. "What's the problem now? Why do you look so conflicted?"

"Like you just said; trouble in paradise," I murmur.

"Why were you guys fighting?"

"I think he resents me."

"What? Why would you think Jasper resents you?"

"Because I didn't want to stay in Forks–"

"Whoa. You never told me you're from Forks. No wonder you wanted to leave," he jokes, laughing lightly.

"Hey, it's a nice place," I say, narrowing my eyes at him.

"It's the most miserable place in the U.S.," he chuckles.

"You get used to it," I respond, shrugging nonchalantly.

"So why are you guys fighting?"

"I don't know. Everything has just been getting to us. Like, the tiniest things. We've been fighting a lot lately. And every time we've gotten into a fight, he's never bought up us leaving Forks."

"But he did this time?"

"Yeah."

"Well," he says, "why leave your life behind for someone if you aren't one hundred percent sure you won't regret it?"

"You think he regrets it?" I ask incredulously.

"Hey, calm down. I'm just saying. If he left everything behind, he obviously loves you, but have you ever thought about the sacrifices he's made for you?"

"Of course I have."

"What would you have done if he didn't follow you?" he asks, quirking his brow.

"We would have kept in touch. Texting, calling, emailing. And we would have visited each other during our holiday breaks."

"What if you guys didn't have your breaks at the same time?"

"I don't know… We would have figured something out. Why are you even asking these sort of questions?" I ask, frustrated.

"I'm just trying to help you think of things that you didn't take into account before."

"It sounds like you're trying to say I would have broken up with him. I wouldn't have done that."

"Are you sure?" he asks skeptically. "You sure seem like you want to break up with him now."

"No! Of course I don't want that!" I exclaim. "I just don't know what to do. I've never seen him this way before."

"Look, I've seen you two together and I've seen the way he looks at you. There's no way he resents you, but maybe he thinks you never took his feelings for you seriously."

"But why would he think that? I love him, he knows I do."

"Does he?"

"Demetr-i," I whine.

"Al-ice," he mocks, matching my tone. "You just need to talk to him. Figure out why everything you two do is starting to tick each other off."

"But what if it turns out he does resent me? I can't lose him," I reply, my voice sad.

"I know, but you can't just avoid all your problems."

"I don't know if I can handle all this stress on top of collage _and _work."

"You'll find a way," he replies confidentially, reaching across the table to pat my hand. "I should probably get back to work," he muses, standing up.

"I should probably go too. I don't want to be late for class."

"Wait, wait. Hold on," he says, pulling a clean napkin towards him and scribbling something on it. He hands it to me with a grin on his face. "Don't read it until you leave."

"Okay…" I reply hesitantly, eyeing the napkin wearily. "I'll see you later."

I smile softly before picking up my book bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I toss my empty Styrofoam cup in the bin on my way out. A million thoughts run through my head as I make my way to campus. Have I really been that selfish to the extent that Jasper doubts my love for him and regrets following me here?

As I make my way onto campus, I bite my bottom lip and unfold the napkin Demetri gave me. In his neat, cursive writing he wrote: 'anything you truly want must be worth fighting for.'

I shake my head in amusement as a smile forms on my lips.

He's always full of wisdom.


	7. Prompt 7:  Clandestine

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #07 – Word: Clandestine.  
>Pen name: natalee-x<br>Pairing: Jasper and Alice.  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Jazz, where are you taking me?"<p>

He glances over his shoulder to grin at me. "It's a secret."

We make our way down a creepy, winding staircase, which looks like it belongs in a horror film.

"You're not dragging me to my impending doom, are you?" I ask facetiously.

"'Course not, Darlin',"

"Then what's with all the clandestineness?" I ask, jumping off the last step.

He chuckles lightly, covering my eyes with his hands. After we round a corner, he removes them and my breath catches in my throat.

Candles are lit everywhere and shaped into the words; 'Marry Me?'


	8. Prompt 8: Daydream

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #08 – Word: Daydream.  
>Pen name: natalee-x<br>Pairing: Alice & Bella.  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Actually, you and Edward will have the house to yourselves tonight."<p>

"Like, _alone?_"

"Yes…" her voice trails off, my mind automatically drifting into its own little world at the mention of being alone with Edward.

In my head, we're laying on his leather couch, kissing passionately as I begin to take off his clothes– in reality, this would probably never happen – but in this moment, he goes along with it and begins to strip me of my clothes as well.

"Earth to Bella…" Alice calls, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Huh?"

"You're welcome," she says, giggling before walking away.


	9. Prompt 9: Friction

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #09 – Word: Friction.  
>Pen name: natalee-x<br>Pairing: Bella & Edward.  
>Rating: M<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>My body tenses as I feel someone watching me. When I glance up, my eyes lock with the intense, sparkling green eyes that belong to none other than Edward Cullen.<p>

I've been infatuated with him for the past three years and I made a promise to myself to stop acting so chicken shit, spark up the courage and sex the hell out of that amazing greek-god-looking son of a bitch.

Or, you know, just talk to him.

I'm a twenty-one-year-old in collage, for Christ sake. I need to grow the fuck up and stop acting like such an insecure, awkward piece of shit. And I'm going to start with getting my freak on with that gorgeous, way too good for me, stud-muffin.

I swallow the dry lump that's formed in my throat, gather my things and smile sweetly at him before standing. His eyes goes wide at the gesture for a split second – probably because I always look like a deer caught in the headlights, eyes wide as I stare at him with my mouth gaping open like a fish – before the corners of his mouth begin to twitch and turn up into that infamous, panty-exploding smirk of his.

Good lord, he certainly knows how to get someone all hot and bothered.

I keep my eyes locked with his as I make my way out of the cafeteria. After passing through the cafeteria doors, my lips turn up in a smile as I hear someone walk through the doors only a few seconds after me. I can feel the presence of someone following me as I walk across campus. I make my way to the abandoned chemistry building –which is kind of ironic considering I plan on creating some extreme chemistry with Edward – where no one ever goes these days.

I know it's him trailing behind me, because I can feel the hairs on my body tingling from his proximity. I keep my eyes in front of me, never looking back as I round the last corner and reach my destination. I eye the small picnic table, contemplating whether to sit down and wait for him there. Instead, I abruptly turn around, fold my arms across my chest and lean the left side of my body against the brick wall.

When he rounds the corner, he stops up short, his lips turning up into that smirk of his as he takes in my stance.

"Are you stalking me?" I ask deviously, quirking my brow at him.

"Uh, hey," he replies, smiling sheepishly and shrugging his shoulders.

"Is there a reason you're following me?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk, huh?" I say. "Is that all?" I ask sceptically, silently hoping he wants to do more than talk to me.

"Maybe." he replies cheekily, his lips turning up into a smile as he walks the rest of the way towards me and mirrors my position.

"Really?" I reply softly, not daring to break our gaze.

"What?" he asks, laughing lightly. I sigh inwardly at the sound of that perfection.

"What did you want to talk about?" I question.

"Well, I wanted to ask you why you're constantly staring at me,"

I feel my cheeks flush red, my eyes going slightly wide with shock. Fucking hell, I was hoping he'd never notice that shit, but how could he not when he always stares straight back at me?

"It has me a little worried," he says.

"Uh…" I say intelligently, taking a shaky breath as I try to keep my facial expression under control while my insides completely lose their shit.

"I always think I've got food stuck in my teeth, or I've spilt something on my shirt or something,"

"Oh," I say breathlessly, all the tension leaving my body as I let out a sigh of relief. "No, it's not that." I add.

"What is it, then?"

"I never even knew you noticed me," I meet his gaze again and smile sheepishly.

"I've always noticed you. Your name's Bella, right?" He asks, his eyes blazing with an intensity I've never seen before. "I'm Edward, by the way,"

"I know who you are," I reply. "Why'd you suddenly decide to follow me today?"

"Because the expression on your face looked like you wanted me to," he replies, taking another step closer to me until our arms are nearly touching.

"I did," I reply honestly, taking that last step to close the distance between us. His fingers reach out until they wrap around my wrist.

"I've been waiting for that look for a while," he says.

"Have you, now?" I ask, my mouth forming into a smirk.

"I thought it'd never come," He replies softly, his sweet breath caressing my face.

My breath catches in my throat, my eyes still locked with his as I continue this bold charade I'm insistent on performing. I take another step forward until our chests are nearly flush against each other. I reach my right hand out and place it on his arm, trailing it down until I reach his hand. He concludes the last step by entwining our fingers together. I close my eyes and take a deep breath as he trails his other hand up my arm, until it's tangling into my hair. My heart begins to race, the hairs on my body standing up everywhere and my blood tingling with excitement as I feel his hot, sweet breath against my neck, causing my whole body to shiver with desire.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers, kissing me softly on the neck and pulling away before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

I snap my eyes open and his face is so close to mine now, I can see the stubble that's beginning to grow on his jaw line. I raise my hand and trail his jaw with my forefinger, lightly trailing it across his lips, my eyes lingering on those prominent features for a few more seconds before looking up at him through my lashes and bite my bottom lip. His eyes darken instantly, causing my chest to rise and fall rapidly.

Fuck me, he is such a god.

Unable to handle it anymore, twine my fingers into his hair and pull his face down to me until his lips connect with mine. He grips me by the hip to pull me closer; his other hand is placed at the back of my head as he passionately kisses me back. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip, my mouth opening for him instantly. A moan escapes both of us as our tongues connect.

His hand drops from my hair and goes to my other hip. He walks me backward until my back hits the picnic table. Without breaking our kiss, he lifts me by the thighs and sits me on top of it. I unbutton his shirt, trailing my hands up his chest and up around his neck. We finally break apart when he does the same to me, grabbing my shirt by the hem and lifting it up over my head. His eyes roam over my body hungrily before he runs his hands across my stomach and up to my chest, slipping them under the underwire of my bra and cupping my breasts.

I tilt my head to the side as he places his lips against my throat, making his way across my collar bone, sucking, licking and nipping at my skin. I connect my mouth with his again while his fingertips brush lightly against my skin, pulling the straps of my bra down before transferring his touch to my back and unclipping my bra. I wriggle out of it quickly, my head falling back and my body arching into his touch when he takes my right breast into his mouth and cups the other.

"Edward," I address him breathlessly.

"Mm?"

"I want to see."

"What?" he asks, confused.

"I want to see you, touch you," I whisper, my hands fumbling with his belt.

"Oh." He says distractedly, moving my hands out of the way, undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. His cock springs up against his stomach when he pushes his pants and boxers down. My eyes widen in shock at his size and when I glance up at him to meet his gaze, his cocky smirk is back in place.

"I don't think I can wait any longer," I tell him impatiently, wrapping my hand around him and moving it up and down his shaft. He grunts with pleasure, moving closer to me and gripping the edge of the table when I rub my thumb over his tip.

"Me either," he replies, running his hands up my thighs and under my skirt.

He hooks his fingers into the top of my panties and pulls them down in one quick movement before slipping his fingers inside me. I scoot closer to the edge of the table, trying to create more friction as he thrusts his fingers in and out of me, his thumb gradually running over my clit. I try to concentrate on moving my hand at a normal pace, but my thoughts are becoming jumbled and incoherent.

"Edward." I pant, grabbing him by the arm. "Now,"

He looks up at me, his eyes blazing with desire. He removes his fingers from inside me, causing me to wince at the missing contact. He grabs me by the hips, sliding me forward until his cock is lined up with my centre. I brace my hands on the edge of the table, lifting myself up slightly before lowering myself onto him. I let out a whimper of pleasure, wrapping my arms around his neck as he enters me slowly.

"So good," he mumbles, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table as he begins to move inside me. I glide my hips up and down, matching his rhythm. As his thrusts become faster, I remove my arms from around his neck and place them on the edge of the table, tilting my head back as he trails kisses along my neck, across my collarbone and down to my breasts again.

"Can we lay down?" I ask breathlessly.

At my request, he slips his hands under my ass and lifts me. He walks around to the side of the table and lifts his leg to stand on the bench seat, causing me to let out a moan as the action makes him go deeper inside me. I wrap my legs around his hips as he lays me down on top of the table and begins to move in and out of me again. I run my hands up his chest, tangling my fingers into his hair and pulling his face down until our lips connect once again. He kisses me deeply, massaging my breast with one hand as his other trails down my body until he reaches my sex and runs thumb over my clit.

"Uh," I pant. "Faster,"

I feel the pressure building up inside me as Edward picks up his pace, thrusting in and out of me as he continues to rub at my centre furiously. My whole body convulses as my orgasm shoots through me, Edward following shortly after me. He kisses me lightly on the lips before collapsing lightly on top of me and resting his head into the crook of my neck. I wrap my arms around him, lacing my fingers together, my palms resting against his back.

"I've been waiting so long for that," he whispers huskily into my ear.

"You and me both," I reply, my body rocking as I laugh lightly.


	10. Prompt 17: Lick

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #17 – Word: Lick.  
>Pen name: natalee-x<br>Pairing: Emmett & Rosalie.  
>Rating: M<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>As Emmett grabs the hem of my shirt and lifts it up over my head, I swing my leg over his body until I'm straddling him. He wraps his arms around me, kissing me softly as he undoes my bra.<p>

He cups my breasts in his hands, trailing soft kisses across my collarbone, making his way down to my breast. When he reaches his destination, he flicks his tongue out and licks my nipple before blowing on it lightly.

I tilt my head back, letting out a moan of pleasure before grabbing his face and bringing his lips back up to mine.


	11. Prompt 24

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #24 – Photo: Man in Woods.  
>Pen name: natalee-x<br>Pairing: Jake & Leah.  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Jake, wait!" Leah shouts, running after me.<p>

"What do you want, Leah?" I ask exasperatedly.

"I'm worried about you,"

"Don't be, I'm fine."

"You know, one day you'll imprint and you won't feel this pain anymore,"

"Yeah, well, I wish I could just imprint on someone now and get it over with," I reply begrudgingly.

When I turn around to face her, it's as though the whole world disappears and I'm seeing her for the first time. Her eyes widen with shock before glazing over with awe. We close the distance between us, holding each other tightly and kissing passionately.


	12. Prompt 14

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #14 – Photo: Pictures  
>Pen name: natalee-x<br>Pairing: Jacob & Nessie  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I stand in the darkroom, developing photos Nessie is constantly taking. She's become extremely passionate about photography lately and I'm not gonna lie, she takes some amazing photographs.<p>

_One day she dragged me through the woods to capture the beauty of nature. _

"_How many more do you wanna take, Nessie?"_

"_Are you bored?" she asks apologetically._

"_Nah. It's just gonna get dark soon,"_

"_I know, but isn't it beautiful out here, Jake?" _

"_Not in comparison to you," I reply honestly._

"_You're so sweet," she replies, her cheeks flushing._

A smile forms on my lips as I think of the memory.


	13. Prompt 22

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #22 – Photo: Butterfly.  
>Pen name: natalee-x<br>Pairing: Bella & Edward.  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"What will I be like after you change me?" Bella asks as we lay side-by-side in our meadow. "I know when you're a new born, at first you want to slaughter the whole town, but what will I be like physically?"<p>

"You'll be even more breath takingly beautiful than you are now." I say as a butterfly lands on her hand. "Animals will hate you though,"

"What?" she asks amused, cupping the butterfly in her hands.

"They know there's something unnatural about us. They'll avoid you,"

"Well, that's gonna suck," she says, opening her hands and setting the butterfly free.


	14. Prompt 18: Pitch

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #18 – Word: Pitch  
>Pen name: natalee-x<br>Pairing: Edward & Bella.  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>A monstrous storm descends over Forks, causing hazy, human memories of Vampire Baseball to flood my mind.<p>

I ask if we can play and when we arrive at the clearing, I'm a little nervous; what if my un-coordination returns and I smack someone in the face?

When Alice pitches the ball, my nerves disappear. I swing the bat forward, the loud crack from the connection making me smile in exhilaration.

As I approach home base, someone knocks me to the ground. Edward hovers over me, holding the ball in front of my face.

"You're out," he whispers, kissing me softly.


	15. Prompt 10: Insipid

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #10 – Word: Insipid.  
>Pen name: natalee-x<br>Pairing: Rosalie & Bella.  
>Rating: M<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Bella, get off your ass and get ready!" Rosalie shouts from her room.<p>

"Do I have to?"

"'_Do you have to'?" _she asks incredulously, storming into the lounge room. _"_Of course you have too!"

"But I'm tired," I complain, "can't we just stay home and have a movie night?" I ask hopefully.

"Ugh! Must you be so fucking insipid?"

"Whoa, that's a_ big_ word. I never knew you had it in you, Rose," I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes at her insult.

"You're so _hilarious_," she mocks, picking up a cushion pillow, throwing it at my head and walking away.


	16. Prompt 19: Tingle

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #19 – Word: Tingle.  
>Pen name: natalee-x<br>Pairing: Bella & Edward.  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>When I finally find the edge of the forest, I barge my way into the clearing and glance around, trying to find where he's gone.<p>

"Edward?"

"Over here!" he shouts from a few meters away, hiding in the trees. I sigh heavily as I make my way over to him.

"What's going on?" I ask impatiently.

When I reach him, my breath catches in my throat. He's created a candle lit picnic for us.

"Happy anniversary," he whispers, kissing me softly on the lips. That tingling feeling I always get when he kisses me explodes into a million electric sparks.


	17. Prompt 16: Lavish

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #16 – Word: Lavish.  
>Pen name: natalee-x<br>Pairing: Bella & Edward.  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Not much has changed since I became immortal. I still resent my birthday and hate getting gifts.<p>

"Okay, open your eyes," he whispers.

I do as he says, my eyes widening at the extravagant necklace of a lion and lamb standing on their hind legs, their paw and hoof touching as though they're dancing.

I trace their shapes with my index finger, sighing heavily.

"Do you like it?" he asks hesitantly.

"You're always lavishing me with expensive gifts," I mumble. "I can't compete with that."

"Bella, you became like me to be with me forever. That's all I'll ever need."


	18. Prompt 12

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #12 – Photo: Sitting in Tree  
>Pen name: natalee-x<br>Pairing: Bella & Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Bella and I met three years ago, and every summer we meet at the same location. Uncertainty creeps its way into me as I remember the last time I saw her. We were arguing about the future. I swore nothing would change between us.<p>

She wasn't so sure.

"_If you__'__re so insecure about us, don__'__t bother coming back next summer." _

"_Fine, I won__'__t__," she snapped back__, wiping tears from her eyes before walking away._

My head snaps up at the sound of crunching leaves.

"I wasn't sure you'd come."

"I couldn't stay away if I tried, Edward. I love you."


	19. Prompt 15

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #15 – Photo: I'm sorry.  
>Pen name: natalee-x<br>Pairing: Bella.  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Jake hadn't contacted me in weeks. Apparently he had mono and couldn't have any visitors, but I don't see how that'd stop him from picking up the phone.<p>

One day I went over to confront him. He was walking in his backyard, black cropped hair and a tattoo on his bicep.

_Mono my ass, Billy._

We got into another fight and he said he couldn't be my friend anymore.

I pull out the crumpled piece of paper I've read a million times, and read it again.

"I wish I could eat up your sadness." It says. "I'm sorry," written repeatedly.


	20. Prompt 23

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #23 – Photo: Couple Covering Eyes.  
>Pen name: natalee-x<br>Pairing: Emmett & Rosalie.  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Emmett, will you please just let me go?"<p>

"I can't, baby, it's a surprise."

"Well, I can walk with my eyes closed, you know. You don't have to cover my face," she grumbles.

"No way, Rosie. I'm making sure you don't cheat."

"This hill is killing me," she complains.

"We're nearly there," I assure her.

We climb the rest of the hill until we reach the top. I keep my right hand over her eyes while turning her around.

"Two can play at that game." she scoffs, laughing lightly as she mimics my position, covering my eyes with her hand.


	21. Prompt 20: Vanish

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #20 – Word: Vanish.  
>Pen name: natalee-x<br>Pairing: Bella & Edward.  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Edward and I are out hunting when I decide to play a trick on him.<p>

"Bella, where did you go?"

"Over here," I reply, stepping into his view. He smirks and makes his way over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I grin before kissing him softly on the lips.

"Close your eyes,"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

When he closes his eyes, I run and hide in a tree.

"What are you doing?" he asks, confused.

"Playing hide and seek," I say, jumping out of the tree. "Come find me," I tease before vanishing back into the forest.


	22. Prompt 6: Ambivalence

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com  
>Prompt: #06 – Word: Ambivalence.<br>Pen name: natalee-x  
>Pairing: Bella &amp; Alice.<br>Rating: T

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I never knew I was in love with Alice until after I started dating her brother, Edward, and she started dating our friend, Jasper.<p>

I became snappy and upset with her for no reason, which I later on learned was caused by jealousy. I invited her over one day to tell her how I was feeling.

"I thought you'd never feel that way about me," she mumbles.

"I'm filled with so much ambivalence, Ali. I don't know what to do,"

"It'll be okay, we'll work it out."

"How do you know?" I ask softly.

"Because I love you too, Bella."


	23. Prompt 13

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #13 – Photo: Goodbye Summer 2011  
>Pen name: natalee-x<br>Pairing: Bella & Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I let out a heavy sigh, the music from the house carrying its way over to me. I lean forward on the railing of the gazebo, resting my chin in the palm of my hand as I wait for Edward. I haven't seen him for three days and tonight's my last night in Forks, Washington. Tomorrow I'm heading back to Phoenix, Arizona.<p>

Just like I do every year around this time.

I feel his presence before he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me flush against his chest.

"Hey, baby," he murmurs in my ear.

I turn around in his arms, slinging my arms around his neck. "Hey."

"How were your past three days?" he asks.

"Eh," I reply, shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly. "Slow."

"Mine too," he says, his infamous smirk forming on his face. I smile sadly at him before wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my face on his chest.

"You okay?" he asks softly.

"Better now you're here," I reply, tilting my head up to meet his gaze. I smile against his lips as he leans down and kisses me softly.

"I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to either," I reply, smiling sadly.

He rests his forehead against mine, cupping my face in the palms of his hands. "Is this ever going to get any easier?" he asks sadly.

"We've survived this long, haven't we?"

"I guess," he replies, pulling me closer to him as he leads us into the centre of the gazebo. I rest my head against his chest again, closing my eyes as he sways us to the music. A million memories flash through my mind as we dance together. The most prominent would be the last time I saw Edward before this night. We were at the beach and we knew that when we parted, we wouldn't be together again until the night before I left.

_I squealed out in excitement, giggling hysterically as he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. I thrashed my arms and legs around, slapping the palms of my hands against his back while he made his way __toward__ the water._

"_Edward, don'__t you dare!" I exclaimed. _

_But by that point it was too late; he__'__d already thrown me into the water. Little did he know, I wasn__'__t going to go down without a fight. I locked my legs around his waist and laced my fingers together at the back of his neck, causing him to crash down into the water on top of me. I __coughed__ and __sputtered__ the water from_ _my throat before pouncing on top of him and straddling his waist._

"_Always so feisty," he quipped._

"_Just the way you like me," I retorted, winking at him as my lips turned up into a grin._

"_Why do you have to leave?" he asked sadly, causing my grin to fall._

"_Edward."_

"_No, Bella. I'__m serious."_

"_You know this is the last time I__'__m going," __I__ replied before standing. _

_He gets to his feet and cups my face in his hands. __"Why do you even __have to go at all?"_

"_He'__s my brother, Edward. I can__'__t just abandon him,__" I __say softly._

_My older brother, Emmett, has __severe__ schizophrenia. We__'__ve tried all sorts of medications, but nothing seems to work. He__'__s always seeing things and having conversations with people who aren__'__t really there. He says the voices in his head are always yelling at him, telling him he needs to pay. For what, you may ask? We never found that out. _

_One day, I found him lying on the bathroom floor in a puddle of his blood. He__'__d slit his wrists with his razor. When we asked him why he did it, he said __'__they told me it was the only way to escape__'__. That was when the doctors told me about the James Fletcher facility. It__'__s a place where he__'__s kept calm and comfortable. _

_I live in a separate building for the main family __caregivers__ of the occupants in the JM facility. It gets extremely overwhelming caring for someone with schizophrenia. You have to put your life on hold and always put them before you, always keeping an eye on them to make sure they__'__re okay. That__'__s why JM hires extra employees during summer vacation; to give us __caregivers__ a break and some time to ourselves. This is great, because it gives me a chance to visit everyone back home. _

_That__'__s how I met Edward, and the rest of the Cullen family._

"_You aren'__t abandoning him. He has people with him every day," said Edward, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear._

"_It'__s hard enough going back to him this year, knowing it__'__s the last time I__'__ll be there."_

"_You'__ll still see him," he reassured me._

"_I know, but it'__s not the same." I wipe at my eyes as the tears begin to fall down my face. "You don__'__t hear about the way he is when I__'__m gone. I__'__m all he has."_

"_I know, baby. I'__m sorry. I just hate being away from you._ _I love you."_

"_I love you too. That'__s why when I come back next year, I won__'__t be leaving again." _

_Edward answered that statement with a kiss to my lips. We didn__'__t talk about me leaving for the rest of the day, until we eventually had to part ways. I entwined __my__ hand with his as we made our way back up to the beach house. Edward picked up a long stick and wrote something in the sand. I looked down to see that he__'__d written: "Goodbye Summer 2011" __–__ my heart swelled with sadness._

"You know I'll come with you, if that's what you want," he says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You can't leave everyone here."

"I've thought about what you said and you can't really leave Em, either," he replies softly.

"I can't let you just up and leave. Besides, I leave tonight. You'd have to pack."

"Already done," he says, smirking at me. "I already talked to Dad about it. I'm eighteen. I'm legally free to leave."

I shake my head and smile lightly. "It's just one more year, Edward. We'll be fine."

"What I'm trying to say is we could alternate. Two or three years there, two or three years here."

"You'd really do that?" I ask softly.

He stops us from swaying and puts some distance between us, placing his index finger under my chin and lifting it softly until I meet his gaze. "I'd do anything for you, Bella," he says passionately.

"Okay…"

"Okay, you'll let me come with you?" he asks excitedly, a grin on his face.

"Yeah," I reply, matching his expression. "I guess we only have to do it for a few years anyway. Then we can just choose somewhere to settle down," I add thoughtfully.

"Then we'll be together for the rest of our lives?" he asks playfully.

"If you want," I answer, shrugging nonchalantly.

He shakes his head in exasperation and smiles crookedly at me. "I'll always want you, baby," he says seriously, keeping his eyes locked with mine before he leans down and passionately kisses me.

"I'll always want you, too," I reply when we break apart. "Forever," I add in a whisper.

"Forever," he says, resting his forehead against mine.


	24. Prompt 21

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #21 – Photo: Lifesaver  
>Pen name: natalee-x<br>Pairing: Bella & Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Bella and I were in a relationship a while back until she started hanging out with Jessica Stanley and Lauren Tanner. Well, I don't really have any aversion to Jessica, it's mainly Lauren. Even though I was clearly with Bella at the time, Lauren would constantly hit on me right in front of Bella. I tried to let it slide and be nice to Lauren, ignoring her compliments and smiling kindly – yet awkwardly – whenever I was in her presence, but she always made me uncomfortable.<p>

And I guess Bella was becoming jealous of the way Lauren was acting towards me, which caused us to get into a bunch of ridiculous fights, because she thought there was something going on between me and Lauren. That's when I drew the line and broke it off with Bella.

We remained friends, of course. And I still care about her a lot. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her but I just really don't like her hanging out with Lauren. I've tried to talk to her about it a few times, telling her Lauren is a bad influence on her and she was the whole reason Bella and I broke up in the first place.

It's near the end of my lifeguard shift when Bella comes down to the beach with Jessica and Lauren following behind her. I can tell by the sway in their steps, and the giggling from their lips, that they'd been drinking.

"Hey, handsome," Lauren greets me far too sultrily for my liking. Bella rolls her eyes before meeting my gaze and smiling softly at me.

"Hi, Lauren." I reply curtly. "Jess, Bella," I add a little more kindly.

"How's work been?" Lauren asks curiously.

"Yeah, I heard there were a few scary moments today," Jess adds worriedly.

"There were a few freak-out moments with idiots thinking today would be a good day to surf, yeah,"

"I'm pretty sure one of those idiots would be my brother," Jess says apologetically.

"It's not your fault he doesn't have common sense, Jess," I joke, laughing lightly.

"Saved any damsels in distress today?" Bella asks a little defiantly.

"What?" I ask taken-aback.

"Well, the girls at school are always raving on about how you saved their lives," she replies, rolling her eyes.

"How am I meant to help that? It's my job to save people's lives,"

"Yeah, Bella, he can't help that he's the hottest lifeguard in Forks," Lauren says seductively, running her hands through my hair. I step away from her and quirk my brow before glancing over at Bella. Her lips are pursed in a straight line, fury reflecting in her eyes.

"Are you right there, Lauren?" Bella asks angrily.

"What?" Lauren replies obliviously.

"Do you constantly have to act like that with him?"

"Well, it's not like you two are together anymore," Lauren says defensively.

"No, we're not," Bella says curtly. "Because you were constantly acting like that towards him when we were together,"

"Are you trying to say it's my fault you broke up?" Lauren exclaims.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a skanky, boyfriend stealing bitch, Edward and I would still be together!" Bella shouts.

"Guys…" Jess says hesitantly. "Come on, don't do this,"

"Boyfriend stealer?" Lauren says questioningly, a bit of hysteria creeping into the tone of her voice. "Edward and I aren't hooking up, so therefore, I'm not a boyfriend stealer,"

"Well, you were trying to steal him. You still are!" Bella exclaims.

"Bella, calm down," I say soothingly.

"Are you defending her?" she asks incredulously.

"God, no," I reply defensively. "I just don't want you to get all worked up,"

"God, no?" Lauren exclaims. "What's that supposed to mean, Edward?"

"Lauren, will you just stop it?" Jess asks exasperatedly.

"What, so you're gonna gang up on me too?" Lauren asks angrily.

"I'm not ganging up on you, you bought this on yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Bella has a point. You were constantly flirting with Edward when they were together and you still do it now," Jess replies cautiously.

"Hallelujah!" Bella shouts, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh, shut up, will you? He's too good for you anyway," Lauren retorts.

"What, and you think _you're_ the perfect person for me?" I ask incredulously.

"How would you know that I'm not? You've never given me a chance," she says seductively. Before I can register what's going on, she's closing the distance between us, wrapping her arms around my neck and smashing her lips against mine.

"Fuck this." Bella says angrily just as I pull away from Lauren and put some distance between us.

"What the fuck was that?" I exclaim.

"Just showing you a piece of what you could have,"

"Are you fucking dense?" I ask incredulously "What part of 'I'm not interested' don't you understand?" I add angrily before glancing around the beach, trying to spot where Bella went. I see her hair whipping backwards past her shoulders as she walks towards the jetty, the stride in her steps filled with hostility.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I shout, panicked, running down towards her. I hear footsteps following me and turn my head around to see Jessica following me and Lauren storming back up the beach.

"I'm getting some fresh air, if that's okay with you." she says petulantly.

"I don't think you should go up there," I say hesitantly.

"And why not?" she asks irritably.

"Because you're in no condition to be walking along there with these winds,"

"And what condition may that be?" She asks defensively.

"Oh, I don't know? Extremely pissed off with a hint of intoxication, maybe?" I reply sarcastically.

"So?" she replies, annoyance clear in the tone of her voice. "I'm not drunk."

"You're halfway there."

"If I fall, you'll come rescue me. It's your job, remember?" she says mockingly.

"Come on, Bella, don't be stupid. You're gonna hurt yourself," I say pleadingly.

"I'm perfectly fi–" she cuts herself off, wailing hysterically as her footing slips and she falls backwards into the water.

"Bella!" Jessica exclaims hysterically.

I cuss under my breath, rip off my shirt, grab the lifesaver buoy and jump into the water after Bella. I resurface from the water just as Bella goes under again. I swim my way over to her as she continues to thrash around in the water. When I reach her, I grab her around the waist and lay her arms over the buoy. She coughs and splutters the water out of her lungs as she clings onto me for dear life.

"Edward," she whimpers, tears streaming down her face as she continues to cough.

"It's okay. I've got you," I assure her, turning us both on our backs as I swim us back to shore. When we get into calmer waters she wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her and burying her face into the crook of my neck as she begins to sob.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers.

"It's okay. You're okay now," I reply, picking her up out of the water and carrying her up to my post. I take a quick glance around and notice Jessica is gone. I vaguely remember her shouting that she was going to get some more help.

"Not just for that, for everything." She says, regaining my attention. "For getting so jealous of Lauren, for us breaking up. I never wanted that," She adds sadly.

"Neither did I." I reply honestly, placing her back on the ground and wrapping a towel around her. I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before rubbing my hands up and down her arms to warm her up.

"I think I'm in love with you," she murmurs, glancing up at me through her lashes. I smirk at her, causing her cheeks to flush.

I cup her face in my hands and wipe the lingering tears away with my thumbs. "I think I'm in love with you, too," I reply honestly. A small smile tugs at the corners of her lips, causing me to laugh lightly. I lean forward and press my lips against hers softly. She smiles against my lips and kisses me back eagerly. I rest my forehead against hers when we break apart.

"I missed you," she whispers, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I missed you too, Bells." I reply, wrapping my arms around her waist and holding her close to me.


	25. Prompt 25

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com  
>Prompt: #25 – Photo: Wedding Cake.<br>Pen name: natalee-x  
>Pairing: Bella.<br>Rating: T

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Five years after becoming immortal, we moved to New Hampshire; and because I had extreme self control for a new born, I was able to go to collage like Edward always wanted.<p>

Jake came with us, so he could stay with Nessie. She looked so much like an adult; we enrolled her too – also because me and Edward wanted to keep our baby girl close.

One day, Jasper proposed to Alice in front of everyone on Campus.

So here we are – probably the eighth time for them – surrounded by our new friends, watching Alice and Jasper cut their wedding cake.


End file.
